


The Switch

by Thatsamazingphil



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsamazingphil/pseuds/Thatsamazingphil
Summary: Chris Colfer is heartbroken when Darren Criss doesn't return his feelings.  All Chris wants is Kurt Hummel's life.  He wants the happiness, the friends, the family.  But most of all, he wants to be able to walk down the street hand in hand with the boy he's so desperately in love with.  All he wants is to call him his boyfriend.  When he wakes up to find that his wish has come true, and he's living in the Glee world, he doesn't want to go back.  There's only one problem: Kurt isn't too keen on letting Chris have his life.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Their lips molded together in a hot, bruising kiss. Their hands explored and groped at each other's bodies, desperate for some form of intimacy. The older of the two broke off the kiss, only to attach his lips to the other boy's neck. The younger boy whined, his hands tugging at the curly hair belonging to the boy above him.

"D-Darren," whimpered the younger boy. "Are you-Are you sure about this?"

Darren pulled away to stare at the boy with dark, lust filled eyes.

"Yeah," he mumbled, running his hands under the other boy's shirt. "Are you?"

The younger boy nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Darren with a small frown. "I don't wanna take advantage of you, Chris."

Chris shook his head. "It's fine-I'm fine," he rambled, breathlessly. "I'm an adult, I can deal with the consequences. I agreed, didn't I?"

And, honestly, it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than his friend, but Darren either didn't notice or didn't care as he ducked back down to press their lips together again. Their lips moved together in a hot, unsynchronized mess that had their teeth clashing together and their tongues fighting for dominance. Darren's hands continued to roam underneath Chris' shirt as Chris whined into Darren's mouth. Darren just smirked and dropped his hands so they were resting on the waistband of Chris' jeans.  
~*~*  
"So what did you think?"

Chris Colfer sat up in the bed, the white sheets pooling around him, his blue eyes focused on the curly haired boy getting dressed in front of him.

"It was nice," mused Darren as he pulled his shirt on over his head. "It'll probably only be a one time thing, though."

Chris nodded thoughtfully, tying desperately to ignore the ache in his chest.

"So...you think you're straight?" confirmed Chris, his eyes focused on his hands folded in his lap.

"I think so," said Darren. "This was a nice experiment, but I don't think I have an actual interest in dating guys."

Chris nodded again.

"You alright?"

Chris glanced up as Darren sat down next to him, resting a hand on Chris' still unclothed shoulder.

"Yeah," mumbled Chris, forcing a small smile onto his lips. "I'm fine."

"Aw, c'mon," Darren's smiled softly. "I may be oblivious but I'm not that oblivious. Now tell me."

"It's nothing," Chris reassured his friend.

"Chris, I would say we're pretty close," stated Darren. "I mean, you just took my gay virginity. My gayginity. The point is that you can tell me anything that's bothering you. I'm here to help."

"I think this is the most sensitive a guy has ever been after having sex with me," Chris said with a chuckle.

Darren beamed and wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulders.

"That's because I'm just such a good friend," smirked Darren. "Now, don't be sad. You just took my gayginity, you should be happy."

"Stop saying gayginity," Chris retorted, trying with all his might not to laugh.

Darren just grinned at him cockily.

"Look," sighed Chris. "It's not really important and it's kind of stupid."

"Aw, don't do that," pouted Darren.

"It's just that...oh god I can't believe I'm about to admit this to you while sitting naked in bed." Chris wouldn't have believed he was actually considering telling Darren even if he was clothed, but the fact that he was currently without clothes just sort of made it even more unbelievable. "Look, I really like you. Like, more than just being friendly. And it's really stupid but I hoped that maybe after we had sex you would realize you did like guys and I would have a chance asking you out, but obviously that's not going to happen. And ohmygod I think I just took advantage of you."

Chris ran a hand through his hair, his chest heaving as he took several deep breaths.

"Oh," murmured Darren. "I'm sorry, Chris. If I had known I wouldn't have taken advantage of you. I mean shouldn't have done it in the first place-"

"You didn't," Chris was quick to argue. "I mean, I agreed."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Darren, even though they both knew the answer.

"No," whispered Chris, biting his lower lip to stop it from shaking. "J-Just go."

Darren sighed and stood up straight (Ugh. Even the word straight was making Chris want to stab himself) before slowly walking towards the door. With one last "I'm sorry" Darren walked out of the trailer, remembering to close the goddamn door behind him.

Chris took a deep, shaky breath as he buried his face in his palms.

That was so stupid. How could he have done that? He had managed to keep his feelings a secret from Darren for so long and then suddenly he takes his gayginity (Great, now he couldn't stop saying it) and his secrets just spill out.

He choked back a sob, rubbing his eyes furiously.

What had he been expecting? Darren had made it very clear he was straight. Chris should've known he was only causing himself pain. An ugly sob-like noise ripped past Chris' lips as tears welled up in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears dripped down his cheeks.

He sniffled as he got to his feet (Making sure not to stand straight this time, no matter how bad it was for his back), throwing a fluffy bathrobe around himself. He grabbed a his laptop off the small table before collapsing on the couch (because there was no (Gerard) Way he was sleeping on the bed tonight).

Chris searched quietly through his laptop, the only noise being his sniffling and occasional sobs.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. He knew it would only make him feel worse, but at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care. He pressed the play button, balancing the laptop on his legs as he curled up on the couch. On the small screen was him and Darren, in costume and pretending to be their gay alter egos.

The scene he was watching was a scene that had been cut from the released episode, but the actors still had access to it. In all honestly Chris was a little sad the scene had been cut. It honestly didn't provide anything for the plot, but it was a cute, flirty scene between Kurt and Blaine. It usually helped Chris cheer up at least a little bit, but at the moment it just made his heart hurt.

He couldn't help but wish he had Kurt's life. He had a loving boyfriend, he was happy with who he was, all his friends and family were accepting. It sure as hell sounded better than the pity party Chris was throwing himself right now.

Chris sighed as placed a hand on the laptop, thinking to turn it off, only to yelp as a small shock jumped up his hand. He hissed, shaking his hand quickly and almost missing how the chemistry project the television characters were working on exploded on Kurt at exactly the same time Chris was shocked.

Chris just sighed and checked the time (11:11) before slamming the laptop shut and setting it gently on the small table next to the couch. Chris laid down on the couch, forcing himself not to think about how he could never face Darren again, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
~*~*  
"Hey. Wake up. Kurt, wake up."

Chris groggily forced himself to wake up, finding himself face to face with Darren Criss.

"What's goin' on?" Chris yawned sleepily. A frown settled on his face as he noticed the stiffness in his back. "Why am I on the floor?"

"You passed out or something after our science project exploded on you."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"C'mon, our teacher says we have to get you to the showers."

Chris stumbled to his feet, allowing Darren to drag him out of the classroom.

"Darren? What's going on?" Chris asked, stifling another yawn.

"Did you just call me Darren?" frowned the boy who was apparently not Darren but just so happened to look exactly like him.

"Well that's your name, isn't it?" retorted Chris with a small smirk.

"No..." the Not-Darren-But-Darren-Lookalike frowned. "It's not...Kurt are you okay? How hard did you hit your head?"

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. Did he just call him Kurt? But that doesn't make any sense. Chris' eyes widened, a small gasp passing his lips as realization hit him.

"What?" wondered Not-Darren.

"B-Blaine?" Chris tried, looking at the boy next to him curiously.

"Yeah?" said Blaine, his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

"Holy fuck," whispered Chris.  
Blaine looked taken back by the sudden language for a moment but a small smile quickly covered any confusion on his face.

"You alright?" he asked.

Chris nodded quickly. "Wonderful."

His wish had come true. He wasn't just pretending to be Kurt Hummel, he was Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

When Kurt Hummel woke up his first thought was that he had been kidnapped. But as he looked around the room, he quickly ruled out that idea seeing as he didn't think a kidnapper would leave him a laptop and a half full bottle of wine. So Kurt spent the next ten minutes just sitting on the couch, trying to figure out where the actual hell he was and how he'd gotten there.  
He didn't remember leaving to go a friend's house last night. In fact, he didn't even remember leaving school.

For a moment Kurt considered leaving the trailer he was in (Why was he in a trailer?) and looking around for anyone he knew, but he quickly dismissed this idea as he didn't want to get lost. So he opted for searching through the phone he found next to the couch (which didn't even look like his phone. Honestly, what was happening?). But none of the contact names looked familiar.

And by now Kurt was considering kidnapping again, even with the laptop and wine. Maybe it was just a very nice kidnapper.

Luckily, before Kurt could go into full blown panic mode, there was a loud knock on his door.

"Wh-Who is it?" he forced out, reassuring himself that it would not be a kidnapper behind that door.

"It's me."

Kurt immediately calmed down, recognizing Blaine's voice. He hurried forward, throwing the door open, and tossing his arms around the other boy tightly.

"Oh! Uh-Hi," chuckled Blaine awkwardly.

Kurt quickly pulled Blaine inside the trailer, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'm so confused," he hissed.

"About what?" frowned Blaine. "Is this about last night? I'm sorry about that."

"What? No," Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? What happened last night?"

"Okay I get being angry with me, but you don't have to pretend nothing happened," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No, you don't understand," insisted Kurt. "I literally can't remember what happened last night. I can't even remember where I am or how I got here."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly in panic. "What? Chris? Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Did you take any pills?"

"I mean I think I passed out in chemistry class, so maybe I hit my head then-Did you just call me Chris?"

"Chemistry class?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What're you talking about? Chris, seriously, are you okay? Do you want me to tell the crew you can't come on set? Do you need to rest?"

"Stop calling me Chris!" cried Kurt.

"That's your name!" exclaimed Blaine. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Kurt! My name is Kurt," argued Kurt.

"Okay, you need to rest," Blaine said, his eyes softening but still holding that same confused and worried look. "Something is wrong."

Kurt shook his head quickly. No. No, no, no."

"You're name is Chris. My name is Darren," Blaine-No, Darren slowly stepped forward, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Glee is a television show. You play Kurt, he isn't real."

Kurt shook his head quickly, panic starting to creep into his chest again. "No, no, no, no, no."

"You need to rest," insisted Darren.

"No. No," Kurt continued to shake his head, tears starting to prick at his eyes. "I'm not crazy. You have to believe me."

"Chris-"

"Show me," demanded Kurt as he blinked the tears away furiously. "Show me the television show you were talking about."

Darren sighed and sat down on the couch, Kurt quickly following him, and opened the laptop. Kurt stared intently at the screen as Darren opened Netflix, clicking on a random episode of Glee.

As soon as it started, the panic rose again in Kurt's chest, this time stronger than ever before. He pressed a hand over his mouth, his heart pounding and his chest heaving.

"No," he whimpered. "This can't-This can't be true. This can't be happening."

Darren quietly squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's okay. You can get some rest, I'm sure everything will be fine. If we need to we can-" Darren suddenly stopped, his eyes widening as he stared at the screen. "Ohmygod...You were telling the truth."

Kurt's head snapped up, his mouth hanging wide open.

Darren pointed to the screen with a shaky hand. "That's not supposed to happen."  
~*~*  
Chris hurried after Blaine, his shoes making clacking noises on the floor as he ran. The messenger bag slung over his shoulder bounced violently against his hip and he tightly gripped the handle in a weak attempt to stop it (it didn't work).

"Dar-Blaine!" he called out, stumbling to a stop next to the other boy. "Blaine. Hey."

He grinned widely, forcing himself to keep his breathing shallow so Blaine wouldn't notice how tired he got running after him in the hallway.

"Hey," chuckled Blaine, his eyes twinkling.

Chris giggled, suddenly painfully aware that he didn't have anything to say.

"I-Um-"

"Are you feeling better?" wondered Blaine. "After that whole incident in Chemistry class, I mean."

"Oh! Oh-Um-Yeah," Chris nodded, almost violently so. "Yeah, yeah. I'm feeling a lot better. Loads. Loads better. Umm...Y-Yeah, I-Uh-"

Blaine raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Spit it out, Hummel."

 

Chris ducked his head as he felt his cheeks flush.

"I'm feeling better," he mumbled.

"Good," smirked Blaine. "You want some coffee? We have a little time between classes to get some from the cafeteria."

Chris nodded quickly.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Blaine. "You seem a little...off."

Chris' stomach lurched. He couldn't let anyone find out. If anyone found out that he wasn't really Kurt, there would be hell to pay.

"I-I-I just..." he racked his brain desperately for an excuse.

Luckily, he was saved by the apparently broken coffee machine. Blaine cursed quietly under his breath as he glared violently at the machine, as if that would magically make it work.

Needless to say, the empty coffee cup distracted Blaine from wondering why Chris was acting so weird.

"How am I supposed to function without it?" Blaine whimpered bitterly, staring forlornly into the coffee-less cup.

Chris didn't answer. He was busy staring at the coffee machine with wide eyes, silently thanking it for its help. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered that coffee machines couldn't read minds, nor did they care to be thanked. But at the moment he couldn't find it in himself to care about what coffee machines did or didn't do.

"What do I do without coffee?"

Chris glanced towards Blaine, expecting him to still be looking into the styrofoam cup with the same depressed look on his face as before. However, he was instead greeted by Blaine looking up at him with large, sad looking puppy dog eyes. Chris' heart thumped loudly in his chest as he stared into his friend's eyes. He couldn't remember ever seeing that look before and it took him a moment to remember how to talk. Well, maybe a few moments. By the time he remembered that he was supposed to respond, he had been staring for way too long and decided to just blurt out the first slightly-reasonable thing he thought of.

"It's just coffee."

And Blaine actually looked offended.

"We can get coffee after school instead if you want?" Chris suggested, softly.

"But how am I supposed to survive the rest of my classes?" Blaine pouted pathetically.

"I feel like you're over-exaggerating this," chuckled Chris.

Blaine groaned and leaned forward, his head nestling itself on Chris' shoulder. Chris suppressed a shiver as he felt Blaine's breath against his skin.

Somehow, the reminder that last time someone's lips were on his neck was when him and Darren had had sex and he pursed his lips together unhappily. He had been holding onto some form of hope that maybe he would be able to forget about Darren. However only the contrary seemed to happen. Everything reminded Chris of him, and every time it was like a someone was stabbing a sparkling knife into Chris' chest.

Nothing appeared to be going the way it was supposed to.

Having sex with Darren didn't give him closure, it just gave him false hope. Taking Kurt's place in Glee didn't help him forget about Darren. Chris wondered if dating Blaine would help him get over Darren, or if it would only make things worse.

He sighed heavily, the sudden puff of air tickling Blaine's ear and making the younger boy squirm.

Chris glanced back down at the smaller boy leaning against his chest, as if he had forgotten about him until that very moment.

"You alright?" asked Blaine, looking small in Chris' arms despite the steadiness of his voice.

And Chris really wasn't alright, and he wasn't sure this was going to help him. But he was ready to try anything.

With a deep breath, Chris tipped his head down and pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's.  
~*~*  
Chris sat at the small table, his hands locked together in a fist as he tapped them gently against his lips. He stared down at the small coffin in front of him.

Why did the writer have to kill off the bird? Now he had to deal with decorating the world's tiniest coffin. Bitterly, he wondered who the hell would want to decorate a coffin this small before remembering that he was pretending to be Kurt Hummel and if there's anyone in this world who would decorate a coffin for a bird it was Kurt Hummel.

For a fleeting moment he reminded himself that at least he got a first kiss out of this, before remembering that he had already stolen that.

Honestly, he had probably somehow screwed up the entire show. All because he couldn't wait just a few more hours to kiss Blaine Anderson.

But, then again, maybe he didn't screw everything up. They were supposed to get together anyways, weren't they? So why did the timing matter?

Before he could find a counter argument for himself, the doors were creaking open and he glanced up to find Blaine smiling shyly at him.

"Hey," murmured Blaine as he quietly sat himself in the seat next to Chris. "Whatchya doing?"

"Decorating the coffin for Pav...Uh-The bird," he murmured, silently hoping that Blaine wouldn't question why he forgot the precious bird's name.

"You probably don't have to decorate it," chuckled Blaine.

Chris shrugged, biting back the comment about how he would rather do anything else.

"Um-Thanks for getting me the duet with you," Chris smiled.

"Oh, yeah, of course," nodded Blaine. "You deserve it."

"I know," smirked Chris, causing Blaine to roll his eyes.

"When did you get so cocky?" smirked Blaine.

"When I kissed you...and you let me..." Chris' voice died out, his eyes darting back down to land on the world's tiniest coffin.

"About that..." murmured Blaine.

Panic rose in Chris' chest and he had to quickly remind himself that Blaine wasn't going to let him down. He was created to love him.

"Are we...together?" asked Blaine, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "I mean it was just one kiss, but it was really nice and I had been trying to work up the nerve to kiss you myself and-"

Chris leaned forward, smushing their lips together once more. He rested his hand on the back of Blaine's neck as Blaine's hands slowly came to rest on Chris' hips. Chris allowed Blaine to guide him onto his lap as their mouths moved in synch.  
This was different from than kissing Darren. When he was kissing Darren, everything was heated and fast and full of sex. All that was in this kiss was young, innocent love.

Chris pulled away, the tips of his lips twitching happily as he tried to even out his breathing.

"Do you want to be with me?" Chris asked quietly, resting their foreheads together.

And he knew the answer. Of course he knew the answer. But that didn't stop the anxiety from clawing at his stomach. His lower lip wormed its way between his teeth and he refused to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I-I think so," nodded Blaine.

"You think so?" Chris teased in an attempt to play it cool, but the breathlessness to his words betrayed him.

"I haven't been in many serious relationships," Blaine admitted, his voice so quiet that Chris wouldn't have heard it if their faces weren't so close.

"We can take it slow," Chris smiled.

Blaine nodded, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist and resting his head on the other boy's shoulder.

Chris took a deep breath as he returned the gesture. He couldn't change anything else about the script, he didn't know how it could affect the future. And if he wanted to stay here, he needed to remain reassured that everything would end okay. Because that's the whole reason he came here, right? So he could have his happy ending.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Oh god, how could this happen? This doesn't make any sense! And how could Chris do that‽ He basically just screwed up everything. He can't just go making stuff up about the show!"

Kurt silently stared at Darren, blinking at him owlishly. Kurt had calmed down awhile ago (at least on the outside) but it appeared the panic had only transferred itself to Darren, who was now quickly pacing in front of the couch.

"You!" exclaimed Darren, making Kurt jump. "What do you remember? Do you know how this happened‽"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, sending Darren an almost offended look. "If I knew, I don't think I would've panicked so much at first. The last thing I remember is passing out in chemistry."

Darren sighed, running a hand through his hair in distress.

"This is insane," he mumbled. "I must be dreaming. Right? Because this doesn't happen in real life. Any moment now I'm gonna wake up and Chris will be here-and he'll probably yell at me for being an asshole, but that's okay because he'll be here and you won't be."

"Thanks," miffed Kurt, rolling his eyes. "Look, I get this is all really confusing and scary. And, yeah, I'm still kinda freaked out. But, as weird as this is, it's happening and we need to find a way to fix it."

Darren took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, you're right. I just-sorry-this is just really weird and I just left things with Chris really weird last time I saw him and I need to apologize and I dunno, now I'm rambling oh god, we need to fix this."

"What happened with you and Chris?" Kurt asked, tentatively.

"We just..." Darren's hook his head. "It doesn't matter. Look, I'm gonna go tell everyone that you're not feeling well-or that Chris isn't feeling well-and then I'll come right back, okay?"

Kurt nodded. He waited until the door had slammed shut behind Darren before moving to get off the couch. He made a bee-line for the kitchen, which despite being small actually had a surprising amount of food in it. Mostly a lot of left over pizza and Chinese food, but when Kurt pushed all that aside he found a little bit of caesar salad in the back of the fridge. He pulled out the salad before searching the kitchen for a fork. Once he found one, he moved to sit on the bed and eat (because the table was too overrun with paperwork). But one glance at the sheets and he just knew they needed to be washed (there was no way in hell he was touching those sheets) and he settled for just sitting on the couch instead.

He pulled the soft blanket around him tightly as he quietly munched on the salad. The silence around him was oddly comforting (it was easier to deal with than the strange Blaine look alike), but it also gave him too much time to think. If he was here, did that mean the "him" from this world (Did Darren say his name was Chris?) was with Blaine? Kurt couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought. Him and Blaine weren't even together and he was sure Chris didn't think of Blaine that way, but Kurt couldn't help but dislike the thought of someone exactly like him hanging around Blaine.

Kurt's frown deepened as he stabbed the leaves. All he wanted was to get back home, and he was willing to do anything to get there.

"You alright?"

Kurt jumped, his head snapping around to find Darren smiling happily down at him.

"Um-Yeah," murmured Kurt. "Just thinking..."

Darren hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose this is all a lot to take in." There was a short pause. "Well, I've talked to the cast and you should be okay for just staying here for today-although the Amber might barge in and check on you." Noticing Kurt's confused face, Darren added, "Mercedes. Amber plays Mercedes."

"Oh," murmured Kurt as he returned to his salad.

He focused intently on moving the leaves around with his fork, refusing to lift his eyes to meet Darren's.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes still focused on the salad.

"This is all just weird," he mumbled.

"Well...we could do something to take your mind off it?" suggested Darren.

Kurt finally let his eyes raise up to rest on Darren's face. "Like what?"

Darren shrugged. "Anything. Television, a game, we could just chat."

"I don't wanna chat," blurted Kurt. Seeing Darren's mildly offended look, he quickly added, "Not because I don't like you. Just, if we talk you'll end up telling me about...the...the television show and this is all still very bizarre and uncomfortable to me and I would rather not talk about the show." The words all came out in a rush and honestly it was a miracle that Darren understood any of it.

"We don't have to talk about Glee," Darren insisted. "I have another life. I could tell you about my acting career before Glee, and you could tell me about the life we don't see on camera."

"We're currently still talking about the show," Kurt frowned, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"Sorry."  
~*~*  
Chris' heart was thundering in his chest. He laid in bed, the soft blankets piling around him. Next to him was Blaine, laying so close that Chris could feel his body heat and could smell his weirdly minty breath, hot against his face. Blaine stared up at Chris with large brown eyes, his pink lips pulling up in an innocent smile. Chris pulled his own hands against his chest to stop himself from reaching out and letting his arms wrap around Blaine's small frame.

However, despite the seemingly unspoken agreement to not touch each other, no matter how close they laid, Blaine reached out and clasped his soft hands around Chris'.

"It's a shame we didn't admit our feelings earlier," muttered Blaine.

Chris' breath hitched as his and Blaine's eyes met. The younger boy's dark orbs seemed to sparkle with a million tiny stars and Chris couldn't tear his eyes away. Blaine looked so much like Darren, but the air around him was more innocent, more soft.

"Yeah," mumbled Chris, breathlessly. "Quite the shame."

Blaine shuffled closer to Chris, never breaking eye contact.

"We could've been cuddling ages ago," his lips pulled up in the smallest of smirks. "Maybe then I wouldn't have been freezing my ass off all by my self every night."

Chris smirked widely. "Oh I'm sorry, were my obvious flirting and looks longing not enough? Did I need a sign? Or maybe a T-Shirt? 'Hey Dar-Blaine, I really like you let's cuddle!'"

Chris watched Blaine closely, worried he'd caught his slip-up, but Blaine just rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well I'm sorry I'm so oblivious."

Chris giggled sweetly, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Blaine shuffled closer so the two boys were tightly pressed together. Chris drew in a sharp breath, his eyes widening slightly. Their noses were inches apart and it took all of Chris' might not to press their lips together.

But...why not? They'd already kissed once, why couldn't they do it again? And from the way Blaine was eyeing his lips, Chris knew he wanted that too.

"Blaine," whispered Chris. "I'm going to kiss you again, okay?"

Blaine's cheeks darkened and his lips perked up as he nodded quickly.

Chris leaned in, his puckered lips brushing against Blaine's. Blaine's eyes flickered shut but he didn't lean any closer. He waited patiently, his face blank and innocent.

Chris breathed in deeply through his nose, staring intently at Blaine's face. It was so soft and carefree, Chris couldn't help but worry about ruining all that innocence. Chris' lips twisted upside down as the thought of Blaine's soft face turning hard surfaced in his mind.

Chris' heart thundered in his chest and anxiety clawed at his stomach. He wasn't supposed to be here, this wasn't supposed to happen. He should at least tell Blaine-

"Kurt?"

Chris gasped as his mind refocused and he realized Blaine was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you...Are you gonna kiss me?" he wondered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Before Chris could second guess himself, he pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's. He grasped the younger boy's shoulders and pulled him on top of him, causing Blaine to squeak in surprise. The noise caused Chris to whine loudly and his hands trailed down Blaine's back before landing on his hips. Blaine's lips parted as he gasped for breath and Chris took the opportunity to bite down carefully on Blaine's lower lip. Something between a moan and a squeak escaped Blaine's lips before Chris' tongue slipped into his mouth.

But before Chris could go any farther, Blaine pulled away abruptly. Chris licked his lips, his darkened eyes darting dangerously low.

"Well...That was certainly different from our first kiss," Blaine chuckled breathlessly.

"Yeah," mumbled Chris, forcing his eyes back up to Blaine's face.

His blue eyes darted away from Blaine's face, guilt swirling in his stomach. He kept forgetting that it wasn't Darren staring back at him, instead it was the high school boy that got red-faced if Chris so much as looked at him suggestively. Chris bit down on his lip to stop from sighing. If he wanted this to work, he would have to get used to being in a high school relationship again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Do you think Chris told Blaine what's going on?"

"I dunno," murmured Darren. "But I'd like to think so."

Kurt frowned and moved a couple more inches towards the couch's armrest. Thankfully Darren didn't seem to notice the younger boy's constant attempts to stay away for him. It's not that Kurt didn't like Darren. Darren was very friendly and Kurt was positive he would've died if it weren't for Darren's help, but Kurt had also learned that Darren was a very cuddly person.

It wasn't that Kurt didn't like being cuddled. In fact, he had gotten rather used to the short moments late at night when Blaine would cuddle up next to him in one of their dorms. Or during Warbler practice, when there wasn't enough room on the couch so Kurt was forced to nearly sit on Blaine's lap. But the fact that Kurt didn't know Darren at all, yet at the same time felt like he knew everything about him, was a little unnerving. And could you really blame him for wanting to put a little bit of distance between him and the Blaine-look-alike.

Spotting Darren starting to inch towards him again (seriously, Kurt was starting to worry the man had some sort of crazy abandonment issues that stopped him from being able to stay more than a foot away from someone), Kurt quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind. He had been hoping that Darren would either get distracted enough that he would stay where he was, or that Kurt would be too enveloped in the conversation to worry about Darren being near him. But maybe blurting out "When are the sheets going to be washed" wasn't the best idea he had ever had.

Darren stared at him with wide eyes and Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as the faintest bit of red spread over Darren's cheeks.

"I-Um-" Darren coughed awkwardly. "There should be someone coming to get the laundry soon."

Kurt wrinkled his nose the slightest bit. "Okay. Because I don't want to sleep on the couch again."

Sure enough, not long later the bedsheets were sent out with the assistant Kurt hadn't caught the name of, along with some of Chris' dirty clothes.

"Are you sure he won't be-um-I dunno, grossed out...because of the state of the sheets..." murmured Kurt, feeling a sudden wave of embarrassment and worry for Chris. But Darren just shrugged.

"He's seen worse," Darren reassured him. "Do you wanna eat something?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not really hungry."

Darren's lips twisted into a frown and he carefully sat down next to Kurt, his eyes searching the younger boy's face.

"I know this situation is weird, but you need to eat," murmured Darren.

"I've been eating!" snapped Kurt, causing Darren to raise his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry...I just...the reality of the situation is really hitting me right now. There are people out there who know me, who I don't know. There are people who I'm going to have to eventually meet, who will expect me to be Chris and I don't know the first thing about being Chris!"

"All this from some dirty sheets?" frowned Darren.

"I know what..." Kurt shuffled uncomfortably, his face slowly becoming redder. "I know what that was." He focused his eyes on the floor, missing the pink coloring across Darren's nose. "And that means there's some guy out there who will know Chris better than anyone and will be able to see through me right away! Not to mention he'll want me to have sex with him." There was a short pause. "It is a guy, right?"

"Kurt, there's no guy-"

"Oh god, I'm definitley not having sex with a girl!"

"There's no girl either!" exclaimed Darren.

"Please don't tell me Chris is having one night stands every other day."

"It was me," frowned Darren and Kurt couldn't help but notice how ashamed he looked. "Chris and I were...fooling around."

"You're together?" Kurt asked, quietly.

Darren shook his head, laughing awkwardly. "No. No, I-I'm straight."

"Then why-"

"I wanted to see what it was like," Darren rolled his eyes. "Stupid, I know. I thought it would help me get more in character. I didn't know he had feelings for me and I hurt him."

"It's not your fault," mumbled Kurt.

"I should've known better," sighed Darren. "Now he's stuck in your world with Blaine, who he knows will willingly go out with him. And I know Chris, he would never try and hurt someone, but he..."

"You think he's going to use Blaine?" whispered Kurt, his eyes wide and shimmering sadly.

"I don't think he's going to do it on purpose," frowned Darren.

Kurt shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "No! That's not fair! Blaine's a good person, he doesn't deserve-" he paused for a second to compose himself. "If Blaine starts to like Chris, you don't think...do you think Blaine won't want to be with me, when we get back..."

Darren shot Kurt a small smile. "Blaine was literally created for you. Trust me, he already loves you."

~*~*

Okay, so maybe Chris hadn't thought this through all the way. When he thought about himself in the Glee world, he didn't even bother considering all the singing he would have to do, much less the singing he would have to do in front of an enormous audience. Honestly, why did so many people show up to a high school choir concert?

He silently cursed the boy next to him as he stared out through the curtains, his eyes lingering on the stage in front of him. Now not only did he have to sing in front of said enormous audience, but he had to sing lead.

But he couldn't stay mad at Blaine for long.

Not when he called Chris adorable and gripped his shoulders, his lips barely an inch from Chris' ear. And Chris could've sworn Blaine's voice lowered an octave and that his hands just about fondled Chris' biceps. But Chris was probably just imagining it. He didn't remember Darren doing those things when they were filming.

But whether or not he was imagining it almost didn't matter. Either way, a deep red flooded over Chris' cheeks and, when the rest of the Warblers flooded the stage, he had to hang back a second to will the tightness in his pants to go away.  
Chris just about hated himself.

He should be able to control himself, and he definitley shouldn't be blushing. His body shouldn't be responding as if he were back in high school. But Chris couldn't help it when Blaine just about pressed their bodies together.

As Chris scurried on stage, sharing a quick look with Blaine, he couldn't help but sigh heavily. After his night with Darren, and especially now that Blaine was his, all Chris wanted was more.

More, more, more, more.

But he couldn't have more.

Blaine was still in high school ("He's tiny," Chris' brain insisted. "He's too smol, he doesn't deserve to be ruined by you."), and something in Chris (probably the memory of all the scripts he'd read) reminded him that Blaine most likely wasn't putting out anytime soon.

Chris sighed and shook the thoughts from his head as the music started up. He needed to focus. But how was he supposed to focus when Blaine was looking at him like that? With those giant puppy dog eyes, and was it Chris' imagination or were they sparkling? And, ohmygod, Chris really was going to forget the words. He was going to be in front of all these people, and he was going to forget the words, all because Blaine had fucking puppy dog eyes.

But the words came out. Chris was amazed but the words spilled out of his mouth, almost subconsciously.

And even though his heart was pounding the entire time and he had to constantly resist the urge to wipe his strangely sweaty hands on his slacks, Chris had to admit he enjoyed the rush. And the smile Blaine shoots him as their song ends, along with the whispered "you were amazing" that sends shivers down Chris' spine as they hurry off the stage, makes the entire performance worth it.

~*~*

"It reminds you of your mom's funeral, doesn't it?"

A wave of guilt hits Chris. He hadn't thought about his mom, or any of his family really. He hadn't thought about how all of this would affect them, or about how he may now never be able to see them again.

But he can't tell Blaine this. So he tucks this all away to deal with later and simply follows the script.

"The casket was bigger. But yes," he recites the words, the sentences sounding dull to his own ears after having recited them so many times. "It's not just that, though. Honestly I'm upset we lost at regionals."

Honestly he's not. He still feels a tingle in his stomach every time he thinks about his duet with Blaine on stage. He still can't help but smile every time he thinks about how Blaine silently laced their fingers together after the performance.

"The competition season may be over, but we'll still perform," Blaine insists, his voice perfectly calm and soothing. "The Warblers perform at nursing homes all the time. And do you know how many GAPs there are in Ohio? Tons."

Chris knew what he's supposed to say. He knew he's supposed to tell Blaine he wanted to win, and Blaine's supposed to tell him that hey, at least they got each other. But Chris didn't say any of this. He didn't initiate the conversation like he's supposed to, he didn't even consider it.

Instead he turned to Blaine, his hand latching onto Blaine's wrist as he looks him straight in the eyes.

But he didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. He just stood there for a moment, staring intently into Blaine's dark eyes. Blaine cocked his head curiously and Chris felt a bubble of something fond appear in his stomach, mixing with the strange jealous fire in his stomach.

Except he's not jealous.

He's not jealous because he doesn't really love Blaine. He's not here because of him. He's here because of Darren...Right?

But Chris can't deny there's something shouldering in his stomach.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that he must be jealous simply because Blaine looked so much like Darren. His feelings must have something to do with Darren, not Blaine. They can't have anything to do with Blaine.

Because as guilty as Chris felt for...using Blaine, he refused to even consider actually having feelings for him. Blaine isn't real. Having feelings for him would be no different than having feels for a statue. Right?

Chris shook his head and tugs Blaine closer to him.

"You're mine."

Blaine's mouth forms a perfect 'O' as Chris smirks at him, wrapping his arms daintily around Blaine's middle.

Chris didn't bother explaining. He simply leaned over and pressed his mouth firmly against Blaine's.

Not that it meant anything. The fireworks exploding behind his eyes were for Darren, not Blaine. They couldn't be for Blaine.

Chris groaned against Blaine's mouth, but he couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or frustration.

Fuck feelings.


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"I can't keep covering for you. People are starting to get suspicious. So either we need to switch you and Chris back within the next few days, or you're going to have to start pretending to be Chris."

Kurt's eyes widened and his head snapped up, staring at Darren intently. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I-I don't know anything about Chris!" blurted Kurt. "They'll get suspicious!"

"They're already suspicious," sighed Darren. "But trust me, there's no way anyone's going to figure out what happened."

Kurt frowned, his eyes locking on his feet.

"Look, you can't stay cooped up in here forever," sighed Darren.

"I won't be here forever!" snapped Kurt.

"Well it looks like you're gonna be here for awhile," Darren huffed. "Besides, what will you do when someone comes to your trailer?"

"You just tell them I'm throwing up in the toilet or something, I don't care!" snapped Kurt. "As long as I don't have to interact with them."

Darren rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Look, you're going to have to interact with at least one person. Either that or we won't be able to see each other for a couple days."

"What‽" screeched Kurt, stumbling to his feet from where he had been sitting on the (now clean) bed. "You're forcing me to talk to someone‽ That is a low blow Bl-Darren! I can't believe-"

"Kurt! Shut up!" shouted Darren, and the sudden change in volume made Kurt shrink back a few steps. Darren sighed, taking a moment to compose himself. "Sorry, sorry. It's not that, Kurt. My friend, Joey, is coming to visit so either you have to interact with him or we can't see each other. Not often at least."

"Oh," Kurt murmured. He felt his face heat up and embarrassment wash over him as he recovered from his outburst. He spent a moment staring at the floor below him, his lips pursed together as he let himself get washed away in his thoughts. "Is it...hard to act like Chris?"

Darren's face lit up.

"I'm not saying I'll do it," Kurt blurted. "I just...want to know all the facts first."

Darren smirked. "Right."

Kurt huffed, crossing his arms heavily over his chest. "So?"

"I don't know. I've never tried to act like Chris before," shrugged Darren. "But I'm sure it's not hard. I can help you!"  
Kurt grunted. "This is a terrible idea."

Darren just cackled loudly and reached over to pull Kurt into a tight hug, ignoring Kurt's squawk of protest.

~*~*

"And that's the Spanish classroom. And of course you know the choir room," Chris gestured to the rooms on either side of him.

He didn't actually know what the rooms were. The only one he had recognized was the choir room. But when Blaine realized they were heading back to McKinley to support the New Directions, he had practically begged him to show him around the school, so Chris had been sneaking peeks inside the rooms and guessing wildly.

"Guys!" exclaimed Brittany as she hurried past them, pushing Artie along with her. "You better go, the show's about to start."

"It's gonna be a blast, y'all!" chirped Artie.

Chris couldn't help but smile as the two wandered away. He honestly had not wanted to come to this. But it was in the script so he knew he had to, plus if he wanted to continue pretending to be Kurt he would have to support the New Directions no matter what. However, now that he was here, he couldn't help but admit he was having fun, even if the performance hadn't started yet. He was starting to enjoy wandering the halls with Blaine (despite the fact that he was making up most of what he was saying) and seeing Brittany and Artie look so proud of themselves lifted his spirits.

"We'll be there in a minute," insisted Chris. "I'm just showing Blaine around."

"Thanks for supporting us, guys, it's really cool," Artie smiled.

Chris responded with a smile of his own, feeling himself swell happily at Artie's words. He just seemed so happy.  
Brittany and Artie's disappeared into the choir room, leaving Chris and Blaine alone again.

"You must miss them," murmured Blaine.

Chris nodded. Although he wasn't thinking about Brittany and Artie. He was thinking about Heather and Kevin and his family and all his other friends back home and, fuck, he was even thinking about Darren.

'You're being stupid,' he scolded himself. 'This is what you wanted.'

Luckily, he wasn't able to argue with himself much more as another voice, much angrier this time, popped up behind them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Chris and Blaine spun around to come face to face with Dave Karofsky. Who, at first, Chris was glad to see. He actually quite liked Max and it took him a minute to remember that this was not Max.

Damn, and he just thought he was getting good at remembering that the people around him weren't the people he knows.  
"We're here for the benefit," Chris tells him, reciting the script in his head. "Don't tell me you're going." The words are a little more biting than they're supposed to be, but that's okay with Chris.

"I wouldn't be caught dead there," Dave snarled. "I was pumping iron in the GYM and one of the guys told me you two were here, spreading your fairy dust everywhere."

"Why did you go to a school GYM?" asked Chris, unable to stop himself. "Why didn't you go to a normal GYM?"  
"Will you just give it up?" Blaine snapped, speaking up before Dave could respond to Chris. "You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend the three of us don't know what's really going on.

Chis took a deep breath, having to remind himself that Blaine's talking to Dave and not to him. Blaine doesn't know what's going on. No one does. There's no need for him to panic.

"You don't know squat," spat Dave.

Blaine is on him faster than lightning, shoving the bigger boy away from them. And it's only a shove but Chris can't help but think he's a little turned on. Because the look on Blaine's face is pure hatred and any sort of action from that boy is kind of sexy.

Chris was so busy trying to picture something, anything, that would help calm him down, that he barely noticed the fight escalate in front of him. It took Santana bursting in, shouting at them to break it up for Chris to finally realize what's happening.

And, shit, now he's forgotten his line. Something about Dave not being tough or not being able to accept the truth?

So that's what he said. He blurted out a nearly incoherent sentence, but it got the point across.

"The truth about what?" Santana wondered, looking at Chris curiously.

"None of your business, JLo," growled Dave.

"First of all," hissed Santana. "Anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my groove."

"I think I can take a couple of gays and a girl," bit Dave.

Santana laughed sarcastically. "See, here's what's gonna go down, you stay here and I crack one of your nuts-right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day. And, also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair."

Dave glared at the three friends in front of him, obviously pissed at being shown up.

"Mhmm," nodded Santana. "Tons. All just up in there." she gestured wildly to her hair and Chris had to duck his head down so no one would see him trying not to laugh.

Dave grunted and punched the air before spinning on his heels and storming off.

"We could've handled that," insisted Blaine as Dave disappeared around the corner.

"Well I guess it was just more fun doing it together," smirked Santana.

They shared a smile and for a split second Chris could actually see what appeared to be fondness in Santana's eyes. But then her phone rang and with one glance at it she had stormed off into the choir room, grumbling something unhappily under her breath.

"I guess we should head into the auditorium then," murmured Blaine, sending Chris a small smile.

Chris hummed. "I suppose so...Or we could be a little late?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side slightly "Kurt, we can't be late to your friend's performance."

"We won't be late," insisted Chris, grabbing Blaine's hands and tugging him closer to him. Chris rested their foreheads together, bumping his nose lightly against Blaine's nose. "We'll just...barely make it."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and Chris couldn't help but laugh at just how small and innocent he was.

"I'm gonna make out with you, stupid," chuckled Chris.

Blaine's mouth formed a perfect 'O' and a light pink filled his cheeks.

"Oh...Right-Um-Okay."

Chris chuckled and pulled Blaine away from the choir room. He didn't need the New Directions hearing his plans.

Once he had decided he was far enough away, he gently pressed Blaine against the lockers and slotted their mouths together. Chris could feel the tips of Blaine's mouth tug upwards as he wrapped his arms around Chris' neck, pulling him closer.

No matter what Chris told himself, making out with Blaine was different than making out with Darren. Chris felt more dominant around Blaine, which he had never felt around Darren. He also couldn't help but feel slightly...protective?

Blaine was just so small, with those giant, wondering eyes and those grinning, pink lips. Chris just needed to protect him. Although he supposed he could protect himself, as Chris saw just a few minutes ago.

Chris moved so he was kissing down Blaine's neck, his hands playing awkwardly with the hem of Blaine's shirt. Blaine whined loudly and Chris chuckled against his skin.

"You have to be quiet, Blainey," he mumbled, his lips brushing against Blaine's neck as he spoke. "You don't want anyone to hear you, do you?"

Blaine whined again, quieter this time, and pressed his face in the space between Chris' neck and shoulder. As Chris continued kissing and sucking on Blaine's neck, Blaine bit down on Chris' shoulder to stop himself from making any noise. Unfortunately, this caused Chris to moan rather loudly. Blaine giggled and Chris quickly buried his burning face in the younger boy's hair.

"I thought you said we had to be quiet," teased Blaine.

"Shut up," laughed Chris.

And then they weren't making out anymore, they were laughing. And seeing each other laugh only seemed to make them laugh harder, until their laughs were bouncing off the halls, making them seem louder than they were. Which only made them laugh harder.

Chris found he wasn't even upset that he and Blaine had stopped making out. He was actually still enjoying himself. He had never had a laughing fit in the middle of a make out session before, but it was kind of nice. It was kind of nice just to be in Blaine's presence, just making each other happy. Maybe they didn't need to be making out all of the time.

"Come on," smiled Blaine. "As much as I love making out with you, we really need to go support your friends."

Chris nodded and sent Blaine a large smile as they interlocked their fingers.

~*~*

Chris smiled proudly to himself as he sent the email. As soon as he realized he could still use his email to contact the outside world, he had send a letter out to Ryan Murphy, listing all his new ideas for klaine. He had no idea if they would become a reality or not, but the fact was that the world was in his hands. He could control his life and relationship from inside the Glee world and outside.

Maybe he was being insane, maybe he was thinking irrationally, but for once something seemed to be working out. Something seemed to be going right.

He briefly considered emailing Darren, but he quickly dismissed this idea. He was supposed to be getting over Darren. Talking to him would not help.

As he came to this conclusion he suddenly realized that, if he could talk to people in his world, what was happening out there? Had he just disappeared?

Chris shook his head. He supposed he would know when Ryan answered.


	8. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"I'm not going to be able to do this," said Kurt, his voice breathy and nervous as he tugged at the hem of his (Chris') T-Shirt.

"You'll do fine," insisted Darren.

Kurt grunted as he hurried past Darren, stopping in front of the trailer door. Kurt took a deep breath and slowly stepped outside. He just stood there for a moment, taking in the outside world. He quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets so Darren wouldn’t see them shaking.

"See? This isn't so bad," grinned Darren, shutting the door behind them.

"Right," mumbled Kurt.

"Chris!"

Kurt and Darren's heads spun around to find someone dashing towards them.

"Hi Ryan!" blurted Darren.

"Darren," nodded Ryan, coming to a stop in front of Kurt. "Chris, those ideas you sent me were very interesting, I'll definitley consider them. We'll have to meet sometime to talk about them more in depth."

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hid his nervousness. "Wh-What ideas?"

"That you sent in the email last night," Ryan explained, as if it were obvious. "The ones about Kurt and Blaine."

Kurt felt his stomach drop. "R-Right."

"Wait!" blurted Darren. "Last night?"

Ryan nodded, confusion clear in his eyes. "Yeah...Okay, I have to run. I have a meeting in a few minutes. See you later! Oh, and Chris, I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ryan bolted off again, leaving Darren and Kurt standing alone, their minds reeling.

"Ryan was able to get in contact with Chris," Darren murmured, his eyes wide. "How-How did he do that?"

"He said email," said Kurt, turning to Darren with wide eyes. "Try emailing Chris."

Darren nodded quickly and whipped out his phone.

"What are you writing?" asked Kurt as he peered over Darren's shoulder.

"Just asking where he is," mumbled Darren.

"Isn't he with Blaine?" wondered Kurt, staring at Darren with large eyes.

"I'm assuming so, but we're not sure," Darren said.

Kurt nodded awkwardly, his lower lip worming its way between his teeth.

"C'mon, let's go," Darren said after a moment. "Joey's waiting."

"And-"

"You'll be fine," Darren reassured him. "Joey doesn't see you often so if you mess up, he probably won't notice."

Kurt nodded as he took a deep breath in through his nose. "Good."

Darren smiled reassuringly before starting to make his way towards the car once more, Kurt trailing close behind.

“You’ll love Joey,” Darren said, a giddy smile spreading over his lips. “He’s super great.”

“How did you two meet?” Kurt asked curiously.

“College,” said Darren. “We ended up doing a lot of plays together. We played Harry and Ron in A Very Potter Musical!”

“I didn’t know there was a Harry Potter musical.” Kurt couldn’t help but feel strangely overwhelmed by this information. How would you even make a Harry Potter musical? Not that he doubted it was possible, but what would you sing about? Voldemort’s missing nose?

“Yep!” grinned Darren, his chest puffing out in a way that looked almost proud. “There are three them!”

“Why‽”

“Why not? That is the real question.” a playful smirk tugged on Darren’s lips.

Kurt waited until he was in the safety of Darren’s car to respond. “This better be worth it.”

“Of course it will be,” chirped Darren. “Maybe Joey can even help!”

“I doubt anyone can help,” mumbled Kurt.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing.”  
~*~*  
The feeling of dread was almost overwhelming. It was as if someone had stabbed a needle into Chris’ stomach and started pumping the emotion into his veins.

It was strange to think the source of this rather pathetic emotion was a small principal’s office. Chris shouldn’t be frightened of principals anymore, nor should he be frightened of their offices. Of course, he knew that it wasn’t the actual people in that office that frightened him. It was the decision they would be making.

He knew it was coming, of course he knew. But that didn’t mean he liked thinking about it.  
Burt Hummel pushed open the glass door with ease, pausing to let Chris enter. Chris stumbled through the doorway with a muttered “thank you” before scurrying towards the desk across the office, Burt close behind him.

“Mister Hummel!” barked Principal Figgins. “Thank you for joining us! Please sit down!”

Burt sat on the couch apprehensively, his wary eyes locked on Dave Karofsky and his father. Despite the fact that Burt was not, in fact, Chris’ father, Chris couldn’t help but feel warmed by the protectiveness the older man felt for him...Well, the protectiveness he felt for Kurt. That was close enough, right?

“Kurt,” Dave said, barely giving Chris time to sit down. “I want you to know I am incredibly sorry about what I did before. I know what I did before was wrong, I-I see that now.”

“It’s okay,” Chris blurted out, his voice sounding horribly awkward and unsure to his own ears.

“It will be,” insisted Dave. “Santana and I are starting a club...”

As the conversation turned from Dave’s apologies to information about this new anti-bullying club, Chris took the opportunity to tune out the rest of the conversation. He had bigger things to worry about than the specifics of some high school club. He still needed to decide whether or not he was going to transfer back to McKinley. Would he be transferring back? He supposed /he/ never officially went to McKinley, but Kurt did and that’s who he was from now on.

A part of him wanted to just stay at Dalton. He knew it would screw up the rest of the show, but at least he would be with Blaine. Not that he and Blaine would break up if Chris transferred, but it would mean he would get to see him less.  
The choice seemed obvious.

“You know, you talk a great game, but all I’m hearing is talk,” Burt’s voice snapped Chris out of his thoughts. “And talk isn’t gonna keep Kurt safe.”

“The anti-bullying club David started will,” Principal Figgins insisted. “The fact is, since the club began, we haven’t had one incident.”

“Yeah, and if I took all the water out of the ocean it wouldn’t be wet anymore! The bullying stopped, because your top offender stopped.

Chris found himself nodding the littlest bit.

“Hell yeah,” he whispered. He only realized what he had said when Burt shot him a sideways glance. “Sorry.”

“Mister Hummel,” said Mister Karofsky. “Can I call you Burt?”

“Of course.”

“You remember how understanding I was when this all began, I didn’t one to David’s defense. I believed your son. That’s because the David I was seeing was not the young man I knew...”

Chris sighed as the man went on to describe what a wonderful son Dave was. None of this mattered. Chris had made up his mind. He would pretend to think it over for a few days before making up some sob story about how scared he still was and that he was deciding to continue on at Dalton.

“Do you have any idea how much stress this has caused my family‽” snarled Burt. “My son having to leave his school! My wife and I spending money we don’t have on private school because of /your/ son!”

And dammit if that didn’t make Chris think twice. Suddenly the decision to stay at Dalton felt overwhelmingly selfish.

“Burt, were you always so accepting of homosexuals?” Mister Karofsky continued. “We’re the same age, I remember what we used to say about the gays. It’s taken us a couple of years to figure out what’s right. Why can’t you allow David the couple of months it’s taken him?”

“Because he said he was gonna kill my son!”

The amount of ferocity in Burt’s voice made Chris’ heart stutter. These people cared about him. They were doing what they thought was right for him and all he could think about was getting laid. Fuck, he was selfish.

“I never actually meant that, though,” whispered Dave, his voice sounding small. “It’s just a figure of speech.”

“How’s he supposed to know that‽”

Suddenly it was getting a lot harder for Chris to breathe. He stared down at his shoes, desperately repressing memories of his actual high school experience. The slurs, the threats, the hiding.

Mister Schuester had jumped into the conversation now. Chris couldn’t hear what they were saying. Chris /wouldn’t/ hear what they were saying. One more word and he might break. And he couldn’t break. Not here, not now. Not after so long. Those things weren’t supposed to matter anymore.

“Kurt?”

Chris gasped as a hand firmly grasped his shoulder. He felt frozen in place. The only part of him that could move was his heart, which was beating irregularly fast. Almost worryingly fast. Should Chris be worried about that?

“Kurt, what do you think of that?” Mister Schuester asked softly.

Kurt took a deep breath. He needed to remember his lines. He needed to remember what to say. He couldn’t fuck anything else up. He knew he was supposed to say something. But what was it‽ Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck.

“Kurt? Hey. You good?”

Chris could barely hear Burt’s soft voice over his own heartbeat.

“Kurt?”

“I think I need to step outside.”

Chris didn’t stay to see if anyone had heard him.


	9. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

If Chris had been in a good headspace, he would have been horrified at all the people that had witnessed his panic attack. But his emotions were already spiraling out of control, and if he felt any more negative emotions he might implode.

“Kurt! Kurt wait!”

Chris nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand grasped his shoulder. The hand clasped his shoulder so hard, a part of him worried it would shatter the bone. Everything was oversensitive. In an exhausted, uncaring sort of way, Chris felt like he could feel everything. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t notice anything.

He could feel his blood shooting through his veins, feeling as fast and hot as lightning. But he didn’t notice the growing mass of curious students around him. He could feel every twitch of his fingers. But he didn’t notice how worried the voice behind him was when it spoke up again.

“Kurt, let’s go somewhere else,” the voice whispered.

Chris allowed the hand to spin him around and march him down the hallway. He spared a glance to the owner of the hand and was surprised to find Finn walking along beside him.

“What are you looking at!” Finn snapped at passing students. “Mind your own damn business!”

“Where’s Mik-Ah-Burt-Dad?” Chris asked, almost too tired care about his slip-up.

“Back in Mister Figgins office,” Finn said, and Chris was grateful he didn’t question him. “He wanted to come after you but I convinced him to let me go first.” Finn waited until they were alone, the door of the empty classroom closed securely behind them, before saying anything. “What happened? Did Karofsky say something? I swear I’m gonna pummel him-”

“N-No,” blurted Chris, angrily whipping away tears with the back of his hand. “Just-Just brought back me-memories.”  
Finn nodded, somewhat awkwardly. “Do you need to just...” He trailed off as he gestured to the dozens of chairs for Chris to choose from.

“Yeah,” whispered Chris.

He collapsed in the first chair he could find, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. For a moment the room was filled with silence. Horrible, horrible silence. Chris was well aware of Finn’s eyes on him, despite the taller boy’s attempts to look /anywhere/ else.

“I’m sorry,” said Chris, his voice quiet and low.

“Don’t be,” Finn said, maybe a little too quickly. “This...happens all the time...”

Chris nodded slowly, a tight smile-turned-grimace on his lips.

He supposed he owed Finn some sort of explanation. But what was he supposed to say? ‘Hey Finn, I’m not actually your brother. I have no idea what happened to him or if he’s okay. I’m actually an actor from another dimension and you’re not even real. Haha, just classic everyday stuff! Please don’t hurt me!’

He didn’t think that would go over too well.

Chris was pulled out of his thoughts as footsteps echoed through the room, eventually stopping when Finn slowly sat in the chair next to Kurt.

“Do you want me beat up Karofsky?”

“What? No, no,” Chris shook his head.

“Do you want Puck to beat him up?”

“No. I don’t want anyone to beat up anyone.”

“Oh.”

“Thank you, though.”

“No problem.”

Chris couldn’t help but chuckle. This was never a situation he had ever thought he would be in. Sitting alone with a fictional person, who happened to wear the same face as one of his best friends, and was threatening to beat up another fictional person all because Chris had some tear tracks on his cheeks.

“What?” Finn cocked his head to the right, looking a bit like a confused puppy.

Chris shook his head, his grin slowly widening as his chuckle slowly became a full-blown laugh.

“This is just...weird.”

“You know I would fight a million Karofskys for you!” insisted Finn, looking a little insulted at Chris’ outburst.

“Thank you,” grinned Chris. When Finn continued to pout, Chris went on, “It’s just-We were talking about it as if you were asking if I wanted chocolate.”

The thought made Chris burst into a whole new round of laughter. And, slowly, the corners of Finn’s mouth started to turn up and a quiet chuckle vibrated from his chest.

“Well it could be worse!” Finn insisted. “I could have challenged him to a dance off!”

“Ooh, then he would be truly terrified,” Chris joked.

“He’s no match for my superior dance moves!”

“Oh yeah? Show me one.”

“No!”

“It’ll make me feel better,” insisted Chris, a large grin on his face.

“You’re already feeling better!” shouted Finn, though he was grinning himself.

“Please!” begged Chris, not even bothering to hide his giggles.

“Fine!”

Chris cheered as Finn got up from his seat. However, he only managed to get through one spin before he stumbled and fell straight backwards, knocking over about three desks in the process.

“Great job,” Chris cheered, his clapping nearly as loud as his and Finn’s laughter.

And as Chris sat there, laughing with the boy who should have been one of his closest friends, he couldn’t ignore some quiet nagging in the back of his brain. They were laughing together, acting like the brothers they were supposed to be. Well, thee brothers Finn and Kurt were supposed to be. Chris was nothing more than a leech. Nothing more than some creature that had latched onto his life, sucking the happiness out of it for his own selfish enjoyment.

Chris quickly shook the thoughts from his head. That’s not what was happening. It wasn’t his fault he had been thrown into this world. And, now that he was here, why not enjoy it?

But, he had to admit, it was starting to get lonely. Sure, he had Blaine. And it wasn’t like no one was talking to him. In fact, it was almost like everyone was constantly talking to him. He hardly got any time alone. Which might have been the problem. He was never able to be himself. Every moment was spent trying to be Kurt.

Maybe he should tell Finn. He wouldn’t actually hurt him, right? He would understand.

“Kurt? Do you wanna head back?”

Now. He needs to tell him now. Just say they need to stay and talk. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

“Yeah.”  
~*~*  
“Okay, okay, how about this. Would you rather have three arms or three legs?”

“Three arms,” Kurt responded. “I could do my hair faster.” He squinted at Darren. “Speaking of which, maybe I should do yours.”

Darren pouted from the driver’s seat. He raised a hand to ruffle his curls, making Kurt roll his eyes as he only succeeded in making his hair messier.

“Are you saying you don’t love my flowing locks?” Darren teased.

Kurt grabbed the open bag beside him and shoved a handful of broken chips into his mouth in an attempt to avoid the question.

“Does that mean no?”

“I can’t answer you, my mouth is full,” Kurt said through the mouthful of chips.

“Oh, oh, really‽” scoffed Darren, fighting to hold back his growing smile.

“Mhm,” nodded Kurt, attempting to hold back his own smile.

“You are ridiculous-/Ohmygod/! Did you just spit food all over my nice, clean dashboard‽”

In a burst of laughter, Kurt had in fact managed to spit a good amount of the chips he had been eating all over the car. He raised a hand to cover his mouth, a rosy pink appearing on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” he said, the words muffled through his fingers.

“Oh how dare you‽” Darren cried, quite over dramatically. “Whatever shall I do‽ You have betrayed me!”

The good thing was this got Kurt to laugh again. The bad thing was, this caused Kurt to spit out the remaining chips.

“Holy-How many of those things did you eat‽”

“Not that many!” Kurt insisted.

“Now I’m starting to see the similarities between you and Chris.”

Kurt’s smile flickered and he tore his eyes away from Darren, forcing them to stare out the windshield. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Do you have any napkins?” he asked.

“There should be some in the...” Darren struggled for a moment, desperately searching for the right name. “Cabinet-dashboard thing.”

Kurt nodded and silently set to work cleaning off the car.

“Hey, you alright?” Darren asked, shooting Kurt a worried look.

And, no, Kurt wasn’t really alright. But it wasn’t like he could tell Darren that. He couldn’t tell him that for a few minutes he had forgotten all about this mess they were in. He couldn’t tell him he had forgotten he wasn’t Blaine. He couldn’t tell him those had been the only moments he’d been truly happy since he got here.

So he didn’t tell him.

Instead he forced on a plastic smile, turned to Darren, and said, “Fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Why don’t we listen to some music for awhile?”

Before Darren had the chance to answer, Kurt had turned on the radio and was turning to stare out the car window.  
Darren bit back a sigh as he continued the car ride listening to Katy Perry and Lady Gaga and other music that seemed far too happy for either of their moods.

Darren knew the position they were in sucked, and he knew Kurt was missing his family and friends like crazy. And Kurt wasn’t the only one. Darren was missing Chris like crazy. He wanted desperately to apologize to him. He didn’t want Chris’ last memory of him to be some stupid one night stand, he didn’t want to be someone to break his friend’s heart.

Darren had hoped his and Kurt’s theory was right, and that Chris was able to communicate with the outside world via email. But his hope was slowly dwindling with each passing second. So far he had not received a single response.

To be fair, it hadn’t been that long since he had emailed him, but Chris never took this long to respond.

Nonetheless, Darren was determined to somehow put a positive spin on this. While this scenario was bizarre and unthinkable and half the time Darren did, in fact, worry he was dreaming, this was also a once in a lifetime opportunity. How many actors get to meet the characters in their own show?

So as much as Darren wanted to get Chris back and wanted things to go back to normal, he wasn’t going to spend this time wallowing in pity and sadness. And neither, he decided, was Kurt.

And so, he started to sing. Because who could be sad while singing along to Katy Perry?

“You could travel the world. But nothing comes close to the golden coast-C’mon, Kurt, sing with me!”

Kurt turned to glance at Darren over his shoulder. At least he had gotten his attention, Darren counted that as a win.

“C’mon! I know you want to!-California girls, we're unforgettable!”

A smile cracked across Kurt’s face and Darren internally cheered.

“Daisy dukes. Bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin, so hot we'll melt your popsicle.” Darren pretended to fan himself, causing Kurt to chuckle.

“What are you doing‽” cried Kurt as Darren started to wave his right hand by the younger boy’s face.

“I’m fanning you!” insisted Darren. “I’m just too hot, I don’t want you to get a sunburn!”

Kurt let out a bark of laughter, his hands quickly shooting up to his mouth to smother the sound.

“Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent now put your hands up! Ooh oh ooh! Ooh oh ooh!”

Darren waved one hand in the air, bouncing in his seat as he sang.

“Sex on the beach, we don't mind sand in our stilettos!”

This time Kurt didn’t bother trying to stop his laughter. “What is that‽”

“That’s my sexy dancing!”

“You’re just wiggling around in your seat!”

“Hey, it’s not easy to dance in a car!”

Kurt cackled loudly, completely forgetting about his plans to pout the rest of the car ride.

“Sing!” begged Darren, his lips turned up into a beaming smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he gave in. “You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast!”

“Wooo! Yeah!” cheered Darren.

“Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love! Ooh oh ooh ooh oh ooh!”

As the chorus came up, Darren started up again so the two of them were singing together, “California girls, we're unforgettable! Daisy dukes. Bikinis on top...”


End file.
